YAAR
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: an os.. on duo.. please read and review..


AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO FRIENDS.. IT'S AN OS.. BASED ON THREE EPISODES OF CID.. 16TH JAN, 24TH JAN, AND 30TH JAN.. I GOT SOME REQUESTS FROM MY

FRIENDS TO WRITE AN OS ON 24TH JAN EPISODE.. I CAN'T WRITE OS.. BUT I HAVE TRIED TO GIVE MY BEST.. NOW.. READ IT.. AND TELL ME.. YOU LIKE IT OR NOT..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet and Daya entered inside the room.. Abhijjet straightly made his way to kitchen.. after taking off his shoes and coat.. he washed his hands properly

and started making tea.. Daya was busy in closing the door..

Daya(while closing the door): boss.. suno to.. ek bar meri baat suno..

Abhijeet(making tea): chay bana raha hu.. pi ke fresh ho jao.. fir aake dinner kar lena.. tab tak mai fresh hoke khane ki arrange karta hu..

Daya went near to him..

Daya: Abhi.. sorry to bola na maine..

Abhijeet: kis baat ki Daya.. kyu pareshan ho rehe ho khamkha.. jao;..fresh h jao.. thak geye hoge tum..

Daya(sadly): thak to tum bhi geye hoge na?

Abhijeet did nor respond.. Abhijeet turned back to bring suger..

Daya(irritated): kya yaar Abhijeet.. kya bachho jaise behave kar rehe ho..

Abhijeet turned towards Daya.. looked him for few mins.. and smiled teasingly..

Abhijeet: haa.. bachho jaisi.. thik kaha hai tumne.. (he sighed)

Daya: boss.. wo Neha ne bomb laga rakkha tha.. aur mai agar .. dekho mai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhe koi bhi explaination ki jaroorat nehi hai.. please just go..

Daya went to his room.. after 15 mins.. he came back from washroom.. and saw a cup of tea was there for him..

Daya: achha hai. bulaya bhi nehi.. itna gussa.. huh.. mai kyu piu chay.. nehi pita mai.. nehi nehi pina chahiye.. Abhi ne itna tired hoke aane ke baad bhi banaya

hai.. pi leta hu.. he sat on the bed.. and started to take hot tea... aab kaisa manau Abhi ko.. bohot naraz hai.. naraz se bhi jyada hurt hai.. kya karu.. kya karu?

he heard Abhijeet was calling him for dinner..

Daya: itni jaldi dinner bhi bana lia.. robot hai kya yeh Abhijeet? aab tak to chay bhi thik se khatam nehi hua..(loudly)aaya.. ruko.. yeh hi sahi mauka hai.. Abhi se

baat karta hu.. thora narazgi dikhayga.. ek do thappad marega.. kha lunga.. par man to jayega na.. mai Abhi ko aise chup chap nehi dekh sakta..

he got up.. took the cup and came outside.. he was going to keep that cup..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aaj jyada kuch bana nehi paya.. I'm sorry.. noodles hai.. please khalo..

Abhijeet was going to his room..

Daya: tu.. tum nehi khoage abhi..

Abhijeet(not turning): mera pet bhara hua hai.. saying this.. he went inside his room..

Daya: achha hai.. mera gussa aab khane pe.. offf.. yeh boss bhi na.. he did his work.. and went inside Abhijeet's room.. it was dark.. not a single light was on..

Daya called "Abhi".. no response.. but he saw Abhijeet to rub his hand on his cheeks.. he started taking steps towards Abhijeet.. who was standing at the

window..

Daya: yaar Abhi.. andhre mei kyu baithe ho.. he went to him.. and turned him.. Abhijeet instantly wiped out his tears.. and moved a bit..

Daya: Abhi!.. tum.. tum ro rehe ho?

Abhijeet: ne.. nehi.. aankh mei kuch chala gaya hai.. is liye..

Daya turned him again..

Daya: yeh sab filmo wali dialouge na tum mere samne maat lao samjhe.. aandere mei bhi mai tumhara har ek action samjh jata hu.. tum kya kar rehe samjh

jata hu.. aur pata hai kyu.. kyuki mai tumhe samjhta hu..

Abhijeet laughed loudly.. Daya shocked..

Abhijeet: samjhte ho tum mujhe.. haa.. log na aise hi samjhte hai.. maine bohot sare logo ko bolte hue suna hai ki Abhi daya bohot achha dost hai.. bhai hai

woh dono.. par you know Daya.. woh sab.. sab bewakoof hai..

Daya: Abhi.. yeh kya bol rehe ho tum.. (went near to him.. holing his arm).. Abhi.. hum dono dost hai. bhai hai.. aur mai tumse sach mei bohot payar karta hu..

Abhijeet(jerking his hands): jhoot.. agar sach mei mujhse payar karte na tum mujhse Daya.. to ek bar. ek bar kehete ki Abhi.. dekho mai ek musibat mei hu..

tum help karo mujhe.. nehi.. tumhe to aapni jan deni thi.. hai na.. (feared).. agar.. agar.. hum samay pe na pauchte to.. agar mai fire na karta to.. (looking at

him) to tum aapne aap ko mar... ek bar.. ek bhi tumhe meri yaad nehi aayi.. tumhe ek baar bhi khayal nehi aaya ki Abhi ka kya hoga? woh to mar jayega..

Daya: boss.. ai.. aisa nehi hai.. mai.. actually mai kisi ko.. musibat mei dalna nehi chata tha..

Abhijeet: 17 saal baad mujhe pata chala mai tumhara 'kisi' hu.. ajnabee.. paraya.. gair.. hai na?

Daya(hurriedly): nehi Abhi.. nehi.. aisa nehi hai.. mai tumhara jaan khatre mei kaise dalta..

Abhijeet: haa.. sab kehega Daya kitna mahan hai.. isiliye.. isiliye tum mujhe submarin se bhi bahar bejh dia tha na.. akela.. akela marna tha na tumhe..(stopped

for a while.. and then..) nehi.. nehi nehi.. mai tumhe chor aaya tha mautke muh mei.. aapni jaan bachake nikal aaya tha mai.. ek tum ho jo aapne jan khatre

mei dalte ho mujhe bachane ke liye.. aur ek mai.. jo aapni jan bachane ke liye.. tumhe pani mei chor aaya..

Daya: Abhi.. yeh kya bol rehe ho tum.. kya bol rehe ho?

Abhijeet was feeling dizziness.. he lost his balance.. but Daya grabbed him..

Daya: Abhi.. Abhi.. baitho.. baitho idher.. mai lights on karta hu..

Abhijeet: nehi please.. tu.. tum baith idher.. Daya sat..

Daya: Abhi.. mere bhai.. kyu aisa sochte ho tum?

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu bata.. kya mai.. (stressing) mai.. tujhe maut ke muh mei chor sakta hu?

Daya: nehi Abhi.. kabhi nehi.. tum kitni bar mere aur maut ke bich mei aake khara ho geye ho.. tum kaise?

Abhijeet: par is baar to aisa hi hua na..

Daya(putting his both palms on Abhijeet's both cheeks): bos.. meri taraf dekho.. Abhijeet looked.. wo decision mera tha.. that was My decision.. is mei tumhara

koi kasoor nehi hai..

Abhijeet: agar tujhe kuch ho jata to? janta hai.. teri sanse ruk.. ruk gayi.. maine tujhe kitna bulaya.. kinta maafi mangi. par tune suna hi nehi.. utha hi nehi..

Daya; tum mujhe kuch hone de sakte ho kya? aur dekho.. mai hu na tumhare pas.. tumne bulaya.. aur mai aa gaya..

Abhijeet burst out in crying.. Daya hugged him tightly.. and started rubbing his back..

Daya: janta hu.. tum bohot darr geye ho.. khuaf baith gaya hai tumhare andar.. aur upar se Acp sir...

Abhijeet separated..

Abhijeet: yeh Acp sir kaha se aa geye bich mei?

Daya smiled a bit..

Daya(while wiping Abhijeet's tears): Freddy ne ugal dia.. mai Acp sir se baat karunga.. unhone jo bhi kaha hai.. bohot galat kaha hai yaar..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. tum kya bologe unse.. tum unke bare mei bhi socho.. unka kya halat hui hogi.. aare mere piche piche us Dcp ki Pankaj bhi aa gaya tha.. to

Acp sir ki kya halat thi..

Daya: fir bhi.. woh wo sab kaise bol sakte hai..

Abhijeet: tu nehi samjhega.. (angrily) agar samjhta.. to waise nehi karta.. aur mai bhi bewakoof.. chor ke aa gaya tujhe..mujhe laga tha mera Daya cid ki senior

inspector hai.. woh bohot responsible hai.. bahar aa jayega.. par nehi.. unhe to suicide karna tha.. aur sirf suicide hi kyu.. mera qatal bhi karna tha na..

Daya: boss.. mera biswas karo.. mai bahar aane hi wala tha.. aur tabhi kya hua pata nehi.. waha pe ek jor ka jerk hua.. aur mera sar takra gaya.. fir bhi mere

man mei yeh tha ki mujhe nikal na hai Abhi mera wait kar raha hai.. par pata nehi.. mai jabhi bahar aaya.. kya ho gaya.. mai.. ami behosh ho gaya..

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes again..

Daya: boss.. firse tumhare aankho mei aansu? yeh thik nehi hai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ami kaise bhul sakta hu ki mai bahar aa gaya tha tujhe waha chor ke.. kaise bhul sakta hu ki agar mai waha reheta to tujhe...

Daya: galat.. Abhijeet looked at him.. galat samjh rehe ho tum.. dekho jin halat mei woh submerin tha.. use takrana hi tha.. aur agarhum dono waha rehe jate..

to hum dono hi musibat mei par jate. tab kauna Abhi aa jata Daya ko bachane? haa.. samjhao mujhe..

Abhijeet: par..

Daya: bas bohot ho gaya.. choro aab.. please.. mujhe tum is tarha bilkul achhe nehi lagte.. (he placed his head on Abhijeet's shoulder.. Abhijeet waved his

hand on his hair..) accha Abhi.. tumhe bura nehi laga Acp sir ke baato ka..

Abhijeet(noddingin yes): haa laga tha.. mai soch raha tha ki Acp sir kaise aise bol sakte hai.. par jabhi mai tujhe dhundhne pani mei gaya na.. mujhe darr lagne

laga.. tu.. tujhe khone ki darr.. aur tabhi maine samjha Acp sir kis darr se yeh sab bola mujhe.. haa.. sayed unhe yeh sab bolna nehi chahiye tha.. mujh par

bhaorsa karna chahiye tha.. aisa bolega tu.. par Daya... woh mujh par kitna.. kitna jyada bharosa karte hai.. woh mujhse wo sab isliye kaha kyuki unhe darr

tha ki baaad mei koi junior aisa na kehe muhse.. usne utna rude behave kia bas isiliye take baki sab samjhe ki agar woh kal mujhse yeh sab bolenge to wo

kaisa rahega..

Daya: tumhe lagta hai.. us waqt Acp sir.. itna kuch soch payenge?

Abhijeet(smiled): kyu nehi soch payenge?

Daya: aare tab sir mere bare mei soch rehe the na.. tensed the...

Abhijeet: dekh.. tu hi bol raha hai sir tensed the.. aur tu hi naraz ho raha hai.. haa? daya looked down.. Daya.. hum sab sir ke bete jaise hai.. humare liye kuch

karne sepehele unhe soche ki jaroorat nehi parti.. yeh na automatic hai re.. samjha?

Daya nodded in no..

Abhijeet(smiled): buddhu kahika..

Daya: Abhi.. tum kyu itne achhe ho..

Abhijeet (smiled): mera na ek achha bhai tha.. usne mujhe achha hona sikhya hai.. par ab na wo bhai hi bigar gaya hai.. itnsa bhi achha nehi hai.. pehele mera

kina dhyan rakhha karta tha.. abb kuch nehi karta.. ek bar mere bare mei sochta bhi nehi.. huh..

Daya(angrily): Abhiiii.. pata hai Abhi.. tum us din kuch nehi bole.. bilkul chup ho gaye.. gussa bhi nehi hue.. na hi dante.. mai bohot darr gaya tha.. tumhare dant

to seh lunga mai.. par khamoshi nehi..

Abhijeet: kya karu.. tujh par itna gussa aaya thaki kya batau.. mujhe laga tere life mei mera koi ahemiyat hi nehi hai.. isiliye tujh par gussa hone ka bhi koi haq

nehi hai.. isliye..

Daya(cutely): haa.. aur tumne mujhe ek bar jadu ki jhappi bhi nehi di.. itna sa bhi lad payar nehi dia.. mujhe khilya.. par woh bhi without feeling.. he made a

sad face..

Abhijeet: pagal.. tere liye tera feeling kabhi khatam nehi hogi.. samjha? he clutched his hair..

Daya: to aaj khila do.. mera haat to jal gaya hai na?

Abhijeet was going to say something... but daya cut him..

Daya: aab tum isliye mujhe dantna maat shuru kar dena.. yeh bohot purana mamla hai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu na.. disgusting.. huh..

Daya(cutely): khilaoge na..

Abhijeet smiled.. "haa.. mere baap khilaunga.. ruk kuch banata hu"..

Daya: nehi Abhi.. tumne jo noodles banaya hai na.. wohi kafi hai.. usme bhi to ek bare bhai ka payar hai..

Abhijeet smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.. "ruk.. mai le aata hu.." .. Daya smiled and nodded.. Abhijeet moved out.. and came back after

sometime.. he sat beside him..

Abhijeet: chal muh khol.. Daya opened his mouth and ate the bite..

Daya: aab meri bari..

Abhijeet: aare wah.. Daya Abhi ko khilayga?

Daya: haa.. khilayga.. aur Abhi achha bachha ban kar khayega.. Daya fed him..

Abhijeet: achha.. matlab waise Abhi acha bachha nehi hai?

Daya: nehi Abhi achha bachha hai.. par kabhi kabhi dimag ki screw dhili ho jati hai..

Abhijeet punched him..

Daya: ouch.. kya Abhi..

Abhijeet(giving him another bite): jaldi kha.. aur so ja..

Daya: khila dia hai.. aab sula bhi do..

Abhijeet: bolne ki jarorat nehi hai.. pata hai mujhe janab yeh demand hi karenge.. bohot din ho gaya hai.. janab mere pas soye nehi hai..

Daya smiled Cutestly.. after finishin their dinner.. they came to sleep..

Abhijeet: dekh Daya.. takiye pe sona.. har roj tera sar ek jaga.. aur pillow aur ek jaga hota hai..

Daya: hmmm... Daya lay down.. Abhijjet sat beside him.. and started caressing his head.. Daya shifted his head on Abhijeet's lap..

Abhijeet: lo ho gaya na?

Daya: aab agar yeh pillow hilega.. to hi mera sar hilega.. nehi to nehi.. Abhijeet smiled.. and shook his head.. after sometime.. both went to dream land..

FRIENDS.. LET THEM SLEEP.. HAIN NA? AND NOW YOU TELL ME.. HOW'S IT.. I KNOW.. JYADA ACHHA TO HAIN NEHI.. PAR THORA BOHOT ACHHA HAIN KYA? PLEASE

TELL ME.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


End file.
